


Birthday Bliss

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Even in the midst of war, Maribelle manages to make Lissa's birthday special.





	Birthday Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firaja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firaja/gifts).



> WIND, happy birthday u
> 
> This fic is canon.
> 
>   
> 

"Do I _really_ have to be blindfolded for this?"

Maribelle smiled. "Of course, darling. The surprise is half the fun."

Lissa let out a groan. "But I want to know now..."

"Don't worry, dear. You'll know soon enough."

She led Lissa gently by the arm down the stone-lined corridor. The halls were filled with armor and crests of Ylisse, a bit rusted, now that she noted. At least they were in a proper fort and not stuck with a bunch of smelly tents and even smellier troops who wouldn't know proper bathing etiquette if it smacked them in the face. Thankfully, at this special day, then army had finally discovered bathing. (Though Maribelle had been forced to help that discovery along with a pail of water or two.) She wouldn't stand for any imperfection today.

Maribelle smiled as she took a sideways glance at Lissa. Her darling had donned the dress she'd left for her upon her bed, with a perfumed note commanding her to wear the gift. And truly, Lissa looked ever so lovely and radiant in this lovely yellow frock with a collar of the finest lace. Yes, it could have been a more intricate, with perhaps brocade of seed pearls, but this was the best that could be managed upon the road. Indeed, it'd been quite a fight to manage such a feat as finding a proper dressmaker and getting Lissa's measurements sent to them and without Lissa knowing it, either. But Maribelle let nothing get in the way of her plans for spoiling her dear Lissa.

She sopened the door and brought Lissa in. The fort room had been readied with noble decorations, such as delicate white wildflowers she'd plucked herself made a lovely place setting. Beneath Lissa's grace, of course, but Maribelle made do what she could. She could hardly procure fine porcelain while traveling in such common places, and even if she could, it would break immediately with such boorish members of army to carry it. Ideally, this war would have finished and she would be back in Ylissetol, preparing for their (second, more grand) wedding and her magistrate exams.

She let go of Lissa's arm and softly peeled off the exquisite scarf she'd used as a blindfold. (And not for the first time, either.)

Maribelle kissed Lissa surely upon the forehead.

"There now, my love. You can open your eyes."

When Lissa saw the room, and its humble, yet reasonably noble decor and settings, she gave such a bright smile, just like sunlight. It warmed Maribelle's heart, truly. " _Wow!_ This is for me? What's the occasion?"

Maribelle indignantly pushed back her gold curls. "It is your _birthday,_ you silly princess. Don't tell me you forgot the most important day within the entire world, the day of your birth."

Lissa laughed. Her laughter was always unabashed, full-bodied and full of such joy that it was infectious to even the most grumpy and persnickety people within the army."Oh! I totally lost track. Every day is just marching and marching and fighting, it all really blends together, you know?"

Maribelle clutched her parasol. "To think, the war would even steal that joy from you..."

"Aww, Maribelle. I'm still holding up. It's been hard ever since we lost Emm. Sometimes I still cry myself to sleep. But I know Emm wouldn't want me to be sad all the time. So I have to be strong for her, even if sometimes I really wish I had a soft bed to sleep on while we're on the march."

Maribelle took a sharp intake of breath. Of course, Maribelle hated the inelegance of the marches a well, but to think that Lissa was being strong while suffering all this while... _Unacceptable!_ She would find a way to conjure up a bed of magic clouds for Lissa if she need be. She'd go ask that bookish and plain mage who was constantly following around people with her experiments. Surely she could find something useful with that magic of hers.

"I _warned_ the gods that if this war was not finished by the time my darling Lissa's birthday was around, they would have to answer to me. They were foolhardy enough to ignore me, and will feel my wrath shortly! They are already upon my list for ever making you experience such a tragedy. This is simply the last straw!"

Lissa giggled. "You're really going to go to war with the gods?"

Maribelle smiled. "For you, darling? Of course. A parasol to the face to any deity as cruel as to ruin your birthday! I shall be at their door within a fortnight, and revenge will be mine."

Lissa laughed. "Oh, Maribelle! You're too much~"

Lissa sat down and took a big bite. Her pigtails bounced as she turned back to Maribelle and burst into a big grin. Any other she would have complained of the common rudeness of such large bites, but it was charming when her darling Lissa did it. Crumbs caught at the edge of her kissable lips, and Maribelle brushed them away with her ever ready handkerchief.

"Mm~ this is really good."

"It isn't nearly up to your standard, but I had to make due. I promise that next year, I will make it a much grander event."

"Don't be silly. This is great. I can't believe I nearly forgot my own birthday. I'm really thankful you remembered!"

"This is merely the pre-party. I wanted a moment alone with you before those brutes completely monopolized your time. And of course, being your birthday, I can hardly complain if they want to bask in your glory."

Lissa gave her a pained look. "Aww, Maribelle. Don't be jealous, you know you're my favorite person in the whole world. Well, other than Chrom. But I like you different than Chrom, obviously."

"It's not your fault, dear. The fact that you are so kind to your lessers is part of why I love you. However, a part of me so hates having to share you with anyone."

Lissa leaned in and wrapped her arms soundly around Maribelle. She gave her a kiss upon each cheek. "You know no one would ever steal me away. You're my wife, for the rest of my life~"

And Maribelle gladly returned that embrace. She let out a happy sigh.

"Indeed, and I have been filled with utmost joy since we the day said our vows. I only regret that we were forced to marry in such a common wedding, before stinking tents and an even smellier army. It had even rained the night before, leaving everything muddied! You deserve the grandest affair that would go down in history. When we return, we will have a second wedding to make up for the roughness of the first."

"I loved it, though. Even the mud. It made me so happy you felt the same, it didn't matter that all we had for a honeymoon was bedrolls and more battles the next day."

Maribelle sighed dramatically and shook her head. "Oh, Lissa, my darling. You deserved so much more than this. When this war is over, we will travel to a wondrous locale. How about Roseanne? They have excellent wine and cheese," Maribelle said.

Lissa tilted her head. "Sounds fun, but won't you be busy with your Magistrate exams?"

Maribelle chuckled. "How amusing! I will have soundly beaten them by then, as harshly as those brigands I slammed with my parasol two days ago. I would not let such a thing ever get in the way of our honeymoon."

"Really, Maribelle, this is great--"

"This is hardly the sum of it, darling. There's still much more to come," Maribelle said.

Maribelle withdrew a gift from her elegant satchel. She'd had little to wrap it within, and had to settle for a handkerchief printed with flowers she'd purchased at one of the shops. Of course, it was no match for someone of Lissa's station and dearness to Maribelle, but she had little else to cover it during this foul war.

"I know it's unworthy of such a special event, but I procured this gift for you some time ago. I was thankful that that Plegian goldsmith proved to be at least marginally competent at obeying my instructions."

Lissa eagerly unwound the handkerchief pulled out a golden chain with a pendant of the sun. She lifted it up, and the sunstone within the gilded filigree of sun rays caught the sunlight.

"It is of the sun, because you are my sun, dear Lissa."

"Maribelle, it's so pretty! You always talk down your gifts, but they're always so good."

"It is because so much out there is hardly good enough for you, Lissa. The world is full of common, inelegant things, and they are not worthy of a second of your attention, let alone as a gift. However, with a war, there are shortages that must be dealt with," Maribelle said.

Lissa leaned in and nuzzled against her again. "Honestly, just you remembering and getting to spend together with you like this was a gift. Even if you didn't get me a single thing, I would've been really happy just because you were there and loved me like that... The fact that I get to every day is kind of like a birthday every single day. Not that I didn't like the gifts--they were super pretty and I'll wear them proudly, but you're the real gift."

The warmth in her heart soared. Oh, she was so pure. And mot of all, she was all hers. Wonders of wonders, her dearest had accepted her proposal and every day of theirs would be a wedded bliss. Maribelle cupped her cheeks soundly and kissed her wife.

"Then I'll make each and every day your birthday. I will surely make every single day a celebration worthy of your love."

Lissa blushed. "You spoil me, Maribelle~"

"It is only what you deserve, darling," Maribelle said.


End file.
